The Legend of Ben Smith and the Labyrinth
by NadoGirl18
Summary: Ben Smith was a normal kid until he stubbles upon the Labyrinth. How will he survive? What will he do? DOES NOT HAVE ANY CHARACTERS FROM THE PJO BOOKS, JUST THEME! FIRST EVER FANFIC! PLEASE BE NICE!


13 years, 13 years I have been living with my parents. A normal guy, just trying to deal with the stresses of everyday life. I never thought these things I've been seeing would make such a huge impact on my life. It's the beginning of summer. All the other kids are at home, enjoying their summer break. Me? I'm in my locked room at Georgia State Insane Asylum.

It was January 1987 when I started to see them. Those evil, disgusting, terrifying monsters. They would walk around, no one but me seemed to notice them. I started to worry; then I told my parents. Worst mistake of my life! They saw me changing after that talk. I was becoming more and more paranoid. By the end of March, I was being dragged away from everything I knew, and put in a place that was suppose to be "good for me."

Today is my birthday. July 7th. My 14th birthday, and I'm spending it with mental freaks. I was determined to get out. I've been planning for weeks, gathering supplies (which are stuffed under my cot) and learning the surrounding lands. I have managed to get $32.47 to survive on. I'm not sure where I'm going to go, but I will never come back to this place.

My name is Ben Smith; and I hope you never, ever, ever, have to go through what I did.

I decided to leave that night. I had a screwdriver and my supplies. Wearing nothing but my jeans, shirt, jacket, and hoodie. I unscrewed the window and jumped. I ran. I ran harder than I ever did in my life, and I wasn't even being chased. By the time I stopped I could see the sun peeking out over the horizon. I stopped for a minute, found a nice rock, and soon passed out.

I woke up in the afternoon. Dazed by the light and lack of energy. My stomach growled, demanding food. I quickly took out my rations and nibbled on my bread. I was feeling better, and some how more happy. I started to walk, with no place in vision. I just wanted to keep moving. I never even noticed the thing was following me.

It was faster than anything you could imagine. For a creature that big, it was fast. I twisted my head, looking for it, my back to this boulder. I held my weapon, a screwdriver, with a clenched fist. Drops of sweat beaded down my face, my eyes alert, ears toned. The bushes rustled, I quickly turned, ready to strike.

The thing looked toward over me. I didn't even understand what it was. It was like a cross of a squid, lion, and something else that was far too ugly to be named. I was scared. Those cold, dead eyes just stared into mine. I cowered in fear, clenching my body into a ball. Out of nowhere, a pit bull jumped out of the bushes, feet behind the beast. The dog attacked the monster, not well I may add, but it was enough to surprise it for a moment. I sprinted away, not even looking back. All I could think about was getting to safety.

Those last 3 minutes felt like hours. Constantly searching for something to protect my body. Finally, I found a crack in a tree and I was just able to squeeze myself in. I grabbed the light from my sack and point it towards the endless nothing. Wait, it wasn't nothing. It was a door. I thought it was a sign from whoever's above, so I thought "Hey, why don't I just walk in there and see what it is? I've done far stupider stuff before." But boy, was I wrong.

The door lead to a cave. Not just a tiny cave that goes on for a few feet, no. This was a huge cave, long enough that my light could not reach the end, and it was a good 20 feet in diameter. After seeing the cave, and attempting to put some logic into my thoughts, I tried to go back through the door. I blindly reached for the knob, flat rock.

I quickly said to myself, "That's weird, I was almost sure that the door was right there." I flipped my light around the room. Nothing, purely nothing. I was already panicking.

After my panic attack, I trudged forward. About 100 yards into the cave, I found bones. They started to be more formed, the deeper I traveled. Soon, I was staring at full human skeletons. They looked like they were trying to run, or hide from something.

Almost every corpse was covered in some sort of armor, it looked Greek or Roman. A few had weapons, like swords and daggers. I quickly selected a golden dagger from a poor fellow that seemed to have a harsh end to his life. I tried it out, feeling the weight of the glossy metal shifting in my hands. The ends were already perfectly sharp. It was in great condition for how old it looked to be.

The tunnels gave me a strange feeling, like it was telling me that I should just give up and die, and stop trying to survive. That feeling you get when you are completely lost. I had no watch, little food, and a hopeless feeling. I was tired, drained of all my energy. I curled myself in a ball, used my hoodie as a pillow, and cried myself to sleep.

When I woke up (I didn't know whether it was night or day) I decided to eat more of my bread. I was chewing, deep in thought, when the light caught my eye. It was extremely faint, but it was there. I grabbed my bag and ran after it. I turned the corner, and discovered a faint silver line running on the walls.

I proceeded with caution, carfully following the lines. They seemed to be creating a path, coming in and out of other tunnels. I thought of going down other tunnels, but then the line that I was originally following glowed just a bit brighter. I took it as a sign to stick to it. The further I traveled, the more my senses sharpened.

Soon, I don't even have to use my light. I could hear the scurrying of small animals, and the thumps of large predators. I ran from large shadows, then found my way back to my line.

There it was. I had no idea what was behind it, but I could feel it. My destiny was behind that door. I raised my dagger. Using the faint glow it was sending off to find the handle. For such a large and fantastic door, the knob was very plain. I turned it. I heard the mechanisms clicking, allowing me into the place I so wanted to get in to.

Wow. That was the only word I had for this place. Incredible high ceilings reaching up who knows how far. For the first time, in what I think was days, I could feel the warm sunlight hit my face. I bathed myself in the warmth, taking it in. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" A man's voice called from behind me. I turned on my heel, readying my dagger to strike.

The man looked like he could be in his mid-40s. He was starting to bald, his brown hair streaked with grey. His eyes were surrounded with wrinkles. His hands were skinned, like he has been working with them for days. He wore a shirt with a brown jacket, casual pants, and sneakers. His skin was pale, but tanned in places. He looked like any man you would see on the streets or at a ball game.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Well, this is my home. I believe I should have the opportunity to ask who the person is that trespassed into my humble home first," He retorted.

"Dang, you're a very... strange man," I said with a glare, "Well, if you must know my name is Ben. Ben Smith."

"Your first mistake Ben," he said, "Names have power, you must be protective of what little power you have."

"Okay. But, now you know me. What is your name, sir?" I said with a questionable tone.

"As I just stated, names have power. I have no intention of sharing my name until you prove your worth." he said in mockery. "I will share my name, and my knowledge with you if you can bring me something."

"I need a few answers first," is stated, "I have been wondering in this cave for days. I want to know what this place is and how to get out."

"My boy, if you wanted to get out, you would have. I presume that you followed a light here, am I correct?" he asked.

"Yes, but how do you know that?" I questioned back.

"I created this place, only clear-sighted people can navigate it with ease. If you truly wanted to get out, the light would have lead you out. Yet, you are here. The question is- Why?" he mumbled.

"Clear-sighted? What does that mean?," I asked him, or myself, really just anyone. "Fine, I want answers, and I'm guessing you're the only one who knows them. What do you want me to bring you?" I asked him.

"What I want is something that was mine. It was stolen from me by the Sphinx. She stole my workbook, and I intend to get every single word of it back." he said in a furious voice.

"Who's the Sphinx?" I asked him.

"She is the master of riddles. Don't let her fool you. I'm guessing she is in the nearby caves of this place." he added. "Will you do this? Keep in mind, if you complete this quest I will let you stay here as my apprentice."

"You sir, have a deal." I smirked. "Now how do I get to this Sphinx lady?" I asked.

"That young man, is your problem," he said as he left the room. I bet he had a smirk on his face too.

I walked out door. I had no idea what to do. I thought back to what the man said. He told me that the light will take me to where I want to go. I concentrated as hard I could. After a few minutes of pure thought and desire, I opened my eyes. The line went right back to the door. "I guess I don't really want it then," I told myself.

I trudged through the tunnel system, looking for any clue to get to the lady. I walked for what seemed hours. Resting every now and then. Eating my food, drinking the bottle of water I refilled at the man's house. I would see the lines every now and then, but they seemed to go straight back to the door. I continued on, hoping for a break in the circle.

I woke up on the ground, my body was crumbled onto the floor, like I just collapsed. I guess I did. I figured that I passed out from exhaustion. I thought that I should go back to the house, maybe the man would help me out a bit, or at least let me rest. I found the nearest line and went along. I went on for about 20 minutes, following the line. Let me tell you this, I did not end up at the door. Definitely not the door.

It opened up into a huge cave. It was a dead end, except for one tunnel on the other side. I went through. Bad idea. The opening closed behind me the second I walked through. I was in a domed off room, with bleachers and everything. The Sphinx lady was lying on the ground, her back to me. I was panicking again, until I reminded myself what I have been searching for. The book. I looked around a little, trying to find it. There was some other books there, but not the one I was looking for. Then I saw it, hanging from a rope 10 feet above me. How did I miss that? I put myself at a good angel, threw my dagger, and after a few tries, cut the book down. It landed with an echoing thump. I was surprised the Sphinx hasn't woken yet. I walked over, picked the book up, and I was about to walk away when I remembered there is no way out. Great. I thought and thought, concentrated on opening a door. I didn't know what kind of magic this was, but it was annoying me.

I sat down, leaning on the wall opposite of the lady lion. I started to picture her full body. I could see her beautiful face. Then her body was a lion. Literally, a lion. She was a beautiful killer. As I imagined her, she woke. Yeah, she played the role of beautiful killer perfectly.

Roaring loud enough to shake the walls, she stood. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE MORTAL? DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?" she demanded.

"Im guessing that if I say angry kitty you would be upset?" I asked, sarcastically. Wrong answer. She charged, teeth flashing, claws clicking, looks terrifying.

"How dare you insult me mortal, you useless excuse of a creature," she insulted. "I am the master of riddles, destroyer of the weak!" she pronounced.

"Okay. If you're the master of riddles, then can I answer a riddle instead of getting instantly killed?" I begged.

"You cursed human! Fine. But only because I have to." she complained, as if she really wanted to eat me. "My riddle is: What walks on four legs in the morning, two in the afternoon, and three at night?"

"Really? That is the riddle? Well the answer is a man. Four legs in the morning represent crawling as an infant. Two legs in the afternoon represent adulthood; and finally, three legs at night represent an old man walking with his cane." I retorted.

"What is this? No one ever answers that riddle correctly!" she roared.

"Well, I know the answer, so if you just let me go with this book, I will be on my way." I said. I started towards a wall, dagger raised just incase something happens, I pocketed the book into my pack.

"No, I must know how you knew my riddle, and more importantly, how you knew the answer." she said.

"We learned it in my third grade class. Now, I will just be going. So how do you open the tunnel back up?" I asked.

She charged at me again. Fiercer than the first time. She had murder in her eyes, ready for the kill. I sidestepped, avoiding her pounce. I dropped my pack, needing no extra weight. I guess she forgot the book, because she just came after me. I leaped out from under her, spinning with my dagger in hand. I stabbed her in the side. She winced, but nothing more. This was going to take a while. We went on for a long time. I would barely escape her, then I would stab her again and again. She was not going down easily. I faked left to go right, but she knew my tricks now. I felt the weight of her massive paw come down on my chest.

"I hope this hurts like Hades," she taunted. "I will slowly kill you, for mocking me. You will feel every second of pain until your last breath."

"You are an evil woman." I struggled to keep my breath. She was pressing with intense force. I could feel my body shutting down, hoping for the sweet relief which is death. I clenched my dagger, the final hope. I thrusted the sword down with all my power. A hit, yes! Her paw came up, I felt the air return to my lungs, my dagger was severed in her paw. Her paw was disintegrating into sand. Weird, but I didn't care at this point. The Sphinx rolled onto her back. She was dying. Just one more strike. I limped over, pulled my dagger from her disintegrating form, and hit her one more time, right in the back. She was done.

I collapsed onto the floor. Dagger next to my hand. I passed out. I could finally rest. I completed my quest. Well I still had to get back, but I was sure the dangerous part was over.

Wrong, again.

After regaining my energy, and waking up, I discovered the tunnel that I came in opened again. I walked out, looking at the dust all over the ground. I was out of that horrible place for about 10 minutes when that thing came back. The lion, squid, and other ugly thing was crawling around the coroner I had to turn. I braced myself for battle.

I Ran in screaming, and stabbed the thing. It turned fast, but not fast enough. My dagger hit it in the spine. The thing did a cross of a wail and a battle cry. I was jogging away with a triumphant grin, too early though. One of its tentacles gripped my ankle. I fell onto my face. I flipped to my back, getting dragged through the dark by my ankle. I was holding my dagger with such force that I could feel the blood stop flowing to my hand. Clenched teeth, arm raised, mind racing. That is how I attacked.

I didn't think I could survive after my fight with the lady Sphinx. This thing was faster, and much more violent. I was thrown around everywhere. My body hit the stone walls so many times that I lost count. My head was bleeding, same with my leg. I held my head high. Inviting death. I guess it was worth it at this point. My dagger was now lodged into the creature's chest. I had nothing. I was done. My energy was drained, I was surprised that I could stand to see my last moments.

An arrow zipped over my shoulder. It hit the thing. What? I turned my head. Wow, I guess that man has a heart. He was standing on top of a wall, bow and arrow ready. He shot again, perfect aim. I have never seen anyone better with a bow. He shot bows quickly, one after another. Impaling the monster until it was nothing but a mountain of sand.

I woke up hours later according to that man. He told me that he brought me back to his house and cared for me.

"Thank you, you saved my life," I said.

"No problem, been awhile since I got in on the action," he said with a grin. "Well, you completed your task. I am a man of my word," he held out a hand to shake, "my name is Daedalus."

"You mean the Daedalus, the great inventor?" I asked.

"Yes," that is all he says about the subject. "Now sleep."

I woke in a bed, in new clothing. Bandages were wrapped around my head and leg. I was seriously sore. "Where am I?" I asked the air.

"Ben, you are in my home. Inside the legendary labyrinth. I created this maze thousands of year ago for the Minotaur, it is now my home. It is tied to my life. If I die, it will die with me." he stares off into nothing.

"Can you explain some stuff for me? Like what I am, why can I see these thing?" I asked.

"I will explain everything, but do you promise not to say a single word while I tell you.

"Yes, I can do that." I tell him.

He pauses a little, like he is thinking of where to start. "You are what we call a clear-sighted mortal. you can see through the mist. The mist is a type of magic that makes mortals see the world in ways they can understand. The monsters you have seen here are from the ancient Greek and Roman myths. They are real. Demigods are real, the gods are real. Everything. Demigods are people who are half god, half human. They are powerful, but they are not as clear-sighted as you. You are special, to see a path in the labyrinth is impressive. Only a few have ever done it. So the only question I have for you is this. Would you like to be my assistant, learn the ways of architecture, the ancient ways to working? You would be great at it. I can also train you to use your powers properly." He finishes.

"Absolutly." is all I say to him.

July 7th, 1991. I am turning 18 today. Daedalus has told me that I have done great. I have become a strong man. I am now skilled with my dagger. I can navigate the labyrinth with ease, and I am ready for the real world. I want to share my knowledge with the world. I am ready to change the world. I have become my own hero, but I want to be someone else's hero too. I left the labyrinth that day. I will return someday; but for now I will be the man I want to be.


End file.
